


Matriarch

by InsalubriousActs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Oh My God, everything as of late has been rhyming, oh well sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsalubriousActs/pseuds/InsalubriousActs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't need a second chance. I never had a chance in the first place. You've put yourself on a pedestal. Though you don't deserve a second glance. Better yet a double take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matriarch

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo guys, I've been on a rhyming kick for about a month. If that's not your cup of tea then, go find some lemonade. By the way it's so unbeta'd it shouldn't belong in the Teen Wolf category. You get it? Beta like wolf? Ah whatever.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or it's characters in any way.

I don't need a second chance. I never had a chance in the first place. You've put yourself on a pedestal. Though you don't deserve a second glance. Better yet a double take. With your makeup streaked face and your expensive attire you deftly crave empathy its what you desire. With your head held high and you're toothy grin. You sneer at your peers when you saunter on in. You compliment with irony, patronizingly so. Pretentiously smirking with lack of woe. With a God complex evident in your speech. You latch on to their praise with the grace of a leech. You sleep your way up to the top with ease. No one dares to defy so you do as you please. Let them have cake? No you keep the deprived. You're an undermining matriarch. They extol to survive.  
It's only a matter of time before, they start to withhold the adulation you adore. Your people are restless they strive for much more. But they must pay a price akin to most lore. There once was a time when you were like them. Left out to dry it was sink or swim. But, you found a way a way many have tried. Adultery is a sin but, you've still kept your pride. You're proud of your wits you believe you are cunning. Because with a flick of the wrist you'll have them all running. And when you're alone your facade has been broken. Your smile is bitter with words left unspoken. At night you cry though no one's aware of the pain that you feel knowing it's destined to lay there. But once morning comes you look in the mirror, and the fear in your heart becomes so much clearer. You're conscious speaks that you're tawdry and worn, but when you think back your left most forlorn. You're life is filled with the fact that now, if you're to break they're all coming down. There are many scenarios of a life without hate, you make your decision before it's too late. Today you will walk through the hallways with eyes, begging forgiveness before your demise. You'll beckon people gently with a saccharine smile. And they'll glare when your inch seems more like a mile. But slowly they'll see that the girl they once knew. Isn't as wretched as she is blue. It's when they find that your world fell apart and all you ask is for a new start. That they'll open their minds as well as their hearts to the girl who's no more the school matriarch.


End file.
